Wide Awake
by Akumaderwelt
Summary: UA DESTIEL T-S Dans une petite ville, Castiel, en 1ere année d'infirmier, se laisse dériver, il n'a plus aucun repère et s'enfonce lentement dans une spirale infernale d'où il pourrait ne jamais ressortir. Bien sûr c'est sans compter l'arrivée des frères Winchester en ville.
1. Chapter 1

Wide Awake

* * *

 _Hello le peuple ! Ceci est ma première fiction Destiel (je savais que j'aurais jamais du commencer SPN QAQ) Alors de base j'avais prévu un os qui devait s'appeler A Single Man Tear et ne finissait pas franchement bien mais finalement je me suis dit que écrire des trucs déprimants n'allait pas m'aider et vu la fin de la saison 12 c'était assez horrible de faire ça, donc finalement... En plus de finir bien, j'en ai fait un two-shoot, pas très long certes, mais attendez vous à un deuxième chapitre très bientôt!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **I. I was falling hard**

Quelque part aux croisements de deux petites rues sombres, dans un appartement au 3ème étage, une porte claque, ce n'est qu'un étudiant comme les autres qui rentre de sa journée de cours, mais contrairement aux autres, il n'a rien prévu ce vendredi soir, il n'a rien prévu pour le weekends ou ceux à venir malgré les demandes incessantes de sa bruyante colocataire, contrairement aux autres, il est soulagé d'être enfin seul et de ne pas avoir a affronter pour quelques jours l'ambiance pesante de l'université, les rires des élèves et les réunions affriolantes de ceux ci. Contrairement aux autres, quelqu'un d'observateur pourrait remarquer qu'à la place d'un émerveillement constant caractéristique d'un jeune enfin libérer du joug parental, il n'y a dans ses yeux bleus perçants qu'un relent de tristesse et une pointe de désespoir.

Il laisse tomber son sac ainsi que son trench-coat dans l'entrée, et se dirige presque avec automatisme dans sa chambre, il attrape un paquet de cigarette avant d'aller s'installer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide. Bien sûr ici, personne ne le remarque jamais, le bâtiment d'en face est condamné et la ruelle qui passe entre les deux murs de bétons imposants ne sers que de dépotoir pour le restaurant au coin de la rue. Il attrape son briquet laissé auparavant sur ce même rebord et porte à ses lèvres ce qu'il appelle son cancer afin de pouvoir l'allumer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il fumait, il n'avait pas commencé pour s'intégrer avec les autres jeunes où pour défier l'autorité de ses parents, non, il avait juste remarqué que la nicotine lui permettait de suspendre pendant quelques minutes l'anxiété qui le rongeait tous les jours et finalement ce geste qui ne lui apportait rien de bien était devenu une habitude, dès qu'il rentrait chez lui ou juste avant de devoir sortir.

Une légère brise fit voler ses mèches noires qui se plaquèrent contre ses joues pâles. Ses yeux si profonds semblait perdus dans le vide, peut être se demandait-il comment il en était arrivé là. Et dire que quelque mois auparavant il était si sur de lui, il était si enthousiasme de venir dans cette école, il avait tellement hâte de tourner une page si importante de sa vie. Mais rien n'avait vraiment marché comme il l'avait immaginé et il ne pouvait que penser que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il avait bien essayé les premiers mois, ses camarades de promotion était loin d'être désagréables mais il ne trouvait rien en eux, il se lassa très rapidement de ses interactions sociales forcés, tout comme il se lassa du reste. Ses résolutions de faire du sport, bien manger et étudier était parties depuis des mois, maintenant il passait ses journées dans sa chambre, il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, ne dormais plus beaucoup non plus, il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt.

Tout lui paraissait si fade, si sombre mais au fond il savait que le monde autour de lui n'avait pas changé, il n'avait juste pas réussi à s'adapter, il avait raté une marche de son parcours, il s'était lamentablement cassé la gueule et n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se relever. Il était resté là à voir les autres lui passé devant. Lui qui était si brillant, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Pourtant il continuait de faire bonne figure, il s'inventait une vie quand ses parents lui téléphonait, ne cessait de les rassurer, soulagé qu'ils ne puissent pas voir ses notes en chute libre, il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir y faire, ses études ne l'intéressait pas plus que sa vie sociale. Il était un peu plus sincère avec son frère, Gabriel, mais ne voulait pas l'inquiéter non plus alors il ne lui disait qu'une partie de la vérité, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment mentir. C'était devenu sa routine. La seule personne qui se rendait réellement compte de l'état du jeune homme était sa colocataire, une fille au caractère bien trempé et au sarcasme inné dont les boucles blondes tombaient sur ses épaules. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui interrompit les songes du brun encore perché sur sa fenêtre en tapant contre sa porte.

« -Clarence ? Je sais que tu es là, tes affaires sont étalés sur le sol de l'entrée. Encore.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Meg ? »

La jeune fille prit la liberté d'ouvrir la porte et vint s'affaler sur le lit, juste en face de Clarence, de son vrai nom Castiel, mais la blonde l'avait renommé à peine avait-il franchi la porte de cet appartement lors de leur première rencontre.

« -Je te demande pas si tu fais quelque chose ce soir je connais la réponse donc je voulais te proposer d'aller au ciné. Et on peut se prendre un verre après, le café en bas de la rue à changer de propriétaire, il reste ouvert beaucoup plus tard maintenant. Oh et en fait c'est pas vraiment une question, tu es obligé de venir, il y a une séance du film avec Jude Law que tu voulais voir dans une heure et demie, juste le temp de te faire des pâtes ! »

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé placer un mot et était reparti aussitôt, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, fière d'arriver de temps en temps à sortir son colocataire de son trou. Elle n'avait jamais eu des frères et sœurs ou même de cousins alors elle avait rapidement adopté Castiel en tant que membre de sa famille.

Inconsciemment, le brun sourit. C'était rare et Meg était surement la seule personne capable de faire naitre un semblant de joie au fond de lui ces derniers mois. Il ne se posa même pas la question de s'il avait réellement envie de sortir, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement.

Une heure plus tard, il avait finit ses pates et la blonde le pressa pour arriver en avance au cinéma. Il faut dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait être mal placé, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un film de capes et d'épées héroïques comme celui qu'ils allaient voir.

Lorsque le film se termina, il était presque minuit et seuls les enseignes des commerçants et quelques rares lampadaires éclairaient les rues. Ils reprirent en silence le chemin vers leur appartement, Meg faisant claquer ses talons sur les pavés qui refletaient les couleurs criardes des lumières autour d'eux. Alors qu'ils aperçevaient leur ruelle, la blonde attrapa son ami par le bras et lui fit changer de direction.

« - Je ne te laisserais pas rentrer avant qu'on soit passé par le cafe ! Tu vas voir ils ont tout changé, même les serveurs » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Castiel essaya d'éviter le détour mais la jeune fille lui imposa un argument qu'il ne pouvait pas parer, elle avait faim. Et une Meg affamé est une Meg à éviter.

Ainsi ils rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans le café fraîchement rénové et s'installèrent à une table dans un coin de la pièce. Le brun remarqua qu'ils restaient quelques clients, des jeunes surtout, mais pas de ceux qui se mettaient mal le samedi soir, plutôt le genre à avoir des responsabilités et quelques années de plus.

Il laissa ses yeux s'égarer pour se rendre réellement compte du changement. Les murs auparavant bleus avaient laissé place à des tons ocres, sur un pan entier s'étalaient des photos en noir et blanc de toutes sortes de personnes dans des lieux très différents. Les chaises sur lesquels ils étaient assis, tout comme les tables, avaient été faites de caisses de bouteilles de vins et les lampes au dessus d'eux étaient elles mêmes enfermés dans des bouteilles d'alcool vides, permettant une lumière tamisée dont la couleur changeait légèrement selon les lampes.

Trop occupé à chercher les détails qui auraient pu lui échapper, Castiel ne vit pas s'approcher le serveur, ainsi il sursauta presque quand il entendit une voix grave et chaleureuse leur adresser la parole. Sa colocataire commanda immédiatement, ce n'était pas sa première fois ici, et lorsque le brun leva les yeux de la carte dans laquelle il s'était rapidement plongé, il croisa pour la première fois les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que les deux émeraudes en face de lui. Il avait l'impression de retrouver dans ces yeux toute la joie et le plaisir qui lui avait échappé, tout devenait soudainement plus claire grâce à un seul regard d'un homme qui semblait avoir été fait sur mesure pou faire céder Castiel à la tentation. Et si cela pouvait lui permettre de voir cet lueur qui émanait de lui tous les jours, alors il voulait bien céder à toutes les tentations.

Il n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot, perdu dans les orbes vertes qui lui faisait face, heureusement pour lui, le serveur devait être dans la même situation et ne se rendait pas compte non plus de l'ambiance étrange et du silence qui s'était installé.

Meg se permit avec joie d'interrompre leur moment, demandant la même chose pour Castiel que pour elle et le jeune homme s'empressa de prendre la commanda et de repartir vers le bar.

L'étudiant lui, n'en avait pas perdu une miette, il avait bien malgré lui apprécié chaque moment de la réaction du serveur, de son rougissement soudain qui fit ressortir ses taches de rousseur avant de remonter sur ses oreilles jusqu'aux courtes mèches blondes qui se déplacèrent sur sa nuque quand il s'en alla.

« - Je parie que tu ne regrette plus d'être venu là » lui souffla Meg en souriant à pleine dents

« -Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Clareeence ! Il t'as carrément tapé dans l'oeil ! Et je crois bien que c'est réciproque !

-N'importe quoi, il doit en voir des dizaines des imbéciles qui prennent trop de temps à commander, et puis regarde le, y'a pas moyens qu'il soit gay. Et même si c'était la cas j'aurais aucune chance.

« -Arrête de te sous estimer comme ça ! Je te dis que tu lui as carrément plus ! »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel afin de mettre un terme à sa conversation, et comme pour appuyer ses propos, ce fut le vieil homme qui était resté derrière le bar qui leur amena leurs boissons ainsi que la crêpe de la blonde. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sarcastiquement. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme le serveur aux yeux emeraudes s'interesserait-il à lui. Il n'avait jamais rien eu de spécial et aujourd'hui n'allait surement pas être le jour qui changerait ça.

Pourtant quelqu'un en haut semblait d'humeur à contredire le jeune homme et lorsqu'ils demandèrent l'addition une demi heure plus tard, ce ne fut pas l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants mais bien un blond aux yeux verts qui leur amena, glissant en même temps une petite note vers le brun avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Meg ne fit pas de commentaires et se contenta de sourire, elle était certaine que cette petite note pouvait faire revenir le Castiel enthousiasme qu'elle avait aperçu au début d'année.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'encore étonné, ouvrit le papier plié en deux. Il y trouva un numéro de telephone. Et un nom.

« Dean »

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui ~_

 _On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres fiction ou à laisser des commentaires, soyez altruistes et encouragez les pauvres auteurs ratés qui travaille gratuitement xD 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello peuple ! désolée t'avoir mis autant de temp . la déprime, les partiels, les rattrapages tout ça tout ça xD_

 _je ne m'attarde pas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **2\. With an open heart**

« CLARENCE »

assis sur sa chaise, devant son pc, Castiel soupira en voyant sa colocataire entrer en trombe dans sa chambre, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui, ça faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'elle s'énervait pour la même raison. Il ne saurait dire si elle avait tort ou non.

« Clarence, il faut vraiment que tu arrête ! Le mec le plus mignon du quartier, voir de la ville tout entière te donne son numéro et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rien. Donne moi une bonne raison !

-Je ne fais pas rien. Je le vois tous les matins avant d'aller en cours.

-Géniale tu lui fais coucou le matin ! Tu es au courant que t'es plus au collège ? Depuis un bout de temps en plus !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais pas l'appeler, je saurais pas quoi lui dire !

-Envoie lui un message au moins, il doit pas comprendre pourquoi tu lui envoie absolument rien alors que tu fais ton ado pré pubère tous les matins en passant devant son job !

-Meg...

-Oui je sais bien que tu ne fera rien de ce que je dis, mais je continuerais a persévérer ! Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles lui parler ! Il a l'air d'un mec super en plus, tu peux pas laisser passer ça. »

Le brun se retourna vers son pc, mettant fin à leur conversation et attendit patiemment que son amie quitte sa chambre. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis ce soir là, il avait simplement ajouté une étape à sa routine, une étape qui lui réchauffait le cœur avant de se plonger dans la jungle étouffante qu'était pour lui la fac. Ca n'arrangeait pas les choses pour autant, il avait encore planté un examen pratique et étais désormais bon pour aller au rattrapage dans quelques mois.

Le mois d'Avril touchait à sa fin ainsi que l'année scolaire. Dans un peu plus de deux mois, il serait libre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire de son été étant donné qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'amis en dehors de Meg mais il était heureux que cette course interminable arrive à sa fin.

Cependant, il avait beau remué la question dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si sa colocataire avait raison à propos du serveur aux yeux verts, à propos de Dean. Peut être devrait-il aller le voir, il n'avait franchement rien à perdre. Et rien à gagner non plus semblait lui souffler une petite voix au fond de lui. De toute façon il était déjà trop tard pour sortir ce soir mais peut être arriverait-il à trouver le courage de passer la porte du café à nouveau le lendemain matin.

Il n'était pas encore sept heure quand son réveil s'activa, le doux son du violon envahit la chambre tandis que la voix rauque d'un de ses chanteurs préférés le forçait à ouvrir les yeux

 _i sit here and smile dear,_

 _i smile because i think of you and i blush_

Même cette chanson auparavant sans réelle signification pour lui, excepté le don qu'elle avait de le calmer, prenais un tout autre sens quand il se rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui ces paroles avaient changés de sens à ses yeux et même si l'histoire qui se cachait derrière les quelques notes de guitare et de violon n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il vivait, il se sentit rempli d'un espoir qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti aussi fort.

Ce fut avec des pensées pour une fois positives qu'il se décida à sortir de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se glisser sous l'eau brûlante de la douche qui finit de lui faire oublier pendant quelques minutes l'enfer émotionnel qu'il ressentait un peu plus chaque jour, espérant au fond de lui que peut être quelque chose allait changer.

Quand il sortit de l'immeuble une demi heure après, le vent frais vint heurter son visage, le ciel était bleu mais le soleil à peine levé n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Bientôt les dalles des rues et les pierres vieillies des bâtiments diffuserait la douce chaleur du soleil, plongeant la ville entière dans une atmosphère béate et estivale. Mais pour l'instant la chemise que Castiel avait enfilé par dessus son tee-shirt n'était pas de trop.

Ses joues brûlaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du petit café rénové, il entendait son cœur battre jusque dans son crâne, presque douloureusement et une boule de stress se formait entre ses côtes, envahissant sa cage thoracique toute entière.

Il avait pris sa décision et cela paraissait si simple à ce moment là mais maintenant qu'il apercevait la façade du bâtiment, tout semblait flou et incertain. Serait-il vraiment le bienvenue là bas, après tout il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles durant les trois dernières semaines si ce n'était les regards échangés tous les matins... Mais comment savoir si ceux ci signifiaient autant pour le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes que pour Castiel.

Inconsciemment, il s'était arrêté devant les pierres sombres du coin de la rue, il était figé, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus, les questions l'assaillaient sans répit et il ne savait plus si sa décision était encore une bonne chose. Chasser l'anxiété et elle reviens vous frapper la gueule au pire moment. Ses tempes résonnaient à lui donner mal à la tête et sa boule au ventre était devenu une étreinte mortelle qui enserrait tout son intérieur avec comme seul but de le mettre à terre, lui rappelant une fois encore sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté. Il déglutit, sentant un arrière goût de bile se glisser sous sa langue.

Il se recula de quelques pas, comme si il avait été heurté par un quelconque projectile. Quand il sentit la surface dure et tiède du mur contre son dos, il se laissa glisser, sachant que ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher sans son autorisation d'un moment à l'autre si il ne s'asseyait pas avant.

Le jeune homme ramena ses genoux contre son torse alors que ses paumes couvraient son visage, essayant vaguement de retenir les quelques gouttes d'eau salés qui s'échappaient sans vraiment de raisons de ses yeux bleus. Cependant, malgré cette crise pour le moins douloureuse, il était résolu à entrer dans ce café. Après tout, il était habitué à ce genre de crise, elles lui arrivaient généralement deux à trois fois par semaine sans crier garder. Et Dean était plus important que ça, même si il ne le connaissait pas réellement. Meg avait eu raison de lui et maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait bien endurer une nouvelle crise dans l'optique qu'enfin quelque chose de bien lui arrive, que quelque chose de nouveau entre dans sa vie, et pas seulement pour la foutre en l'air un peu plus. Il s'était donné une mission ce matin, il avait eu envie de quelque chose pour une fois et il était déterminé à accomplir ce qu'il s'était fixé.

Rageusement, il essuya les dernières larmes aux coins de ses yeux et se releva doucement en se tenant au mur. La douleur était toujours présente et il du faire abstraction des muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses jambes encore crispés pour enfin réussir à se remettre à avancer. Il espérait que ses yeux n'était pas trop rougis et que sa panique ne se voyait plus trop sur son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Muni d'une détermination inébranlable et d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il finit par réussir à pousser la porte du café, il expira longuement, soulagé et fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. La pièce était presque vide, il aperçu un couple au fond de la salle ainsi qu'une jeune femme occupé à écrire sur son ordinateur portable, un grand café posé à côté d'elle.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le bar et à sa plus grande surprise, personne n'y était accoudé contrairement à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir à travers les vitres tous les matins. Cette dernière information était des plus problématiques, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il ne voulut pas prendre la peine de s'asseoir, il n'était pas non plus en avance pour les quelques cours qu'il avait ce matin, bien que sa ponctualité fut la dernière chose dont il se préoccupait.

Soudainement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit derrière le bar et le sourire plein d'espoir de Castiel s'effaça de son visage en moins d'une demi seconde.

« -ça me fais plaisir que tu passe ici avant tes cours tu sais ! » Dit Dean avant de prendre dans ses bras le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Bien qu'il dépassait légèrement le blond, il avait l'air d'être à peine plus jeune que Castiel, Des cheveux châtains mi long encadraient son visage et ses yeux brillaient joyeusement, tout comme les yeux verts qui le couvaient affectueusement.

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau mais la douleur était légèrement différente. Sa gorge sèche le brûlait et le goût de bile était revenu. Il ne voulut pas en voir plus et s'empressa de quitter le café, il fila à toute vitesse en direction de sa fac, espérant que le vent balaie les restes de ses sentiments brisés de son visage. Depuis des mois il n'avait plus ressentit d'envie pour rien et en si peu de temps il avait cru avoir le droit d'espérer et ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néants. Il avait raison dès le début, jamais quelqu'un comme Dean ne s'intéresserait réellement à lui, il avait seulement du lui faire pitié où le prendre pour un coup d'un soir.

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche arrière afin d'envoyer un message à Meg avant de pénétrer dans les couloirs sombres et encombrés de son école.

 _A : Meg_

 _Il a un copain, fous moi la paix avec ça maintenant, j'avais raison._

Il était enervé et savait très bien qu'il ne devrait pas rejeter ça sur sa colocataire mais tout était flou à ses yeux, il ne voulait simplement plus en entendre parler, il voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé, oublier qu'il pouvait encore avoir des sentiments.

Il passa ses quatre heures de cours avec une violente envie de vomir mélée à celle de pleurer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blamer encore et encore, persuadé que tout ce qui arrivait serait toujours de sa faute, tout semblait si compliqué pour lui alors que les autres avaient l'air de trouver ça si simple. Il aurait voulu être différent, il aurait voulu ne pas ressentir cette douleur intense si souvent, ne plus ressentir du tout. Il ne savait même plus quand cela avait réellement commencé, au collège peut être, ou même avant. Tout ce qu'il savait réellement ce que tout le monde ne cessait de lui dire que ça passerait, qu'il apprendrait à controler et que tout irait mieux, et pourtant au fil des ans, des mois et des jours, tout ne faisait qu'empirer, l'isolant de plus en plus dans cette bulle sombre et solitaire où les lumières aux alentours peinait à percer.

Il n'était plus rien, plus rien qu'une boule de nerfs sanglotante dès le moindre coup dur. Plus rien qu'une forme recroquevillé dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait plus, une forme au cœur qui aurait du être inexistant, brisé.

Dans son coin d'amphithéatre, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire sarcastique, s'attirant quelques regard intrigués. Il était ridicule, il l'avait toujours été, il se sentait s'enfoncer encore plus seulement pour un garçon dont il n'avait fait que croiser le regard. C'était stupide et inutile, tout comme lui.

Quand le professeur les autorisa enfin à sortir, il n'hésita pas à se lever en un instant, remettant en place ses écouteurs et filant sans regard en arrière vers la sortie. Une fois dehors il se sentit respirer à nouveau, sans pour autant effacer cette insolente douleur de sa poitrine, il continua à marcher rapidement, passant le lourd portail en fer de son école puis les rues pavées du centre ville. Il ne ralentit pas avant d'atteindre enfin son appartement et moins d'une minute après, il était sur son rebord de fenêtre, tentant fébrillement d'allumer une cigarette, espérant un semblant de réconfort en laissant entrer la fumée au creux de ses poumons.

Il monta le son de sa musique toujours sur ses oreilles pour ne plus s'entendre penser et après avoir enchainer une autre cigarette, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sombrant doucement dans les bras apaisants de morphée, tout en ignorant son ventre qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un long moment.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son téléphone affichait deux heures du matin. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui, il n'avait plus vraiment d'horaires fixes de sommeil, il se laissait simplement aller quand il voulait oublier ou qu'il sentait ses yeux pesants se fermer tout seul. A côté de lui, ses écouteurs qui lui avaient échappés continuait à diffuser sa playlist, bien qu'il n'entendait seulement que le rythme des percussions qui influençait plus ou moins les lourds battements de son cœur.

Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et attrapa son téléphone pour que sa musique le suive jusqu'à la cuisine où il attrapa une pomme. Bien sur il ferait mieux de manger un vrai repas pour une fois mais il n'en n'avait pas envie.

Désireux de prendre l'air, il se dépêcha de finir de manger pour se glisser sans un bruit par la porte d'entrée, refermant à clefs derrière lui en maudissant Meg qui avait encore oublié de fermer avant d'aller se coucher. Il descendit avec lenteur les escaliers tout en sortant son paquet de cigarette pour en emmener une entre ses lèvres, dès qu'il franchit la grande porte de l'immeuble, il l'alluma et inspira fortement, laissant la fumée s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Il laissa ses jambes le porté au hasard dans les dédales des ruelles le temps de finir sa cigarette et d'en allumer une autre, il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'il prenait par habitude.

Il avait bientôt fini son troisième morceau de cancer quand il entendit son nom par dessus la musique qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Il l'ignora, certain d'avoir rêvé. Après tout, il était presque trois heures du matin et personne dans cette ville ne le connaissait vraiment.

« -Castiel ! »

Cette fois, le son l'intrigua et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner sur lui même rapidement, ses yeux se posèrent en premier sur une enseigne qu'il connaissait bien pour passer devant tous les jours et il se demanda un instant comment il était arrivé là mais avant même de réfléchir a une réponse, ses orbes bleus se posèrent sur la personne qui l'avait appellé et qui se dirigeait d'un pas incertain vers lui. Dean.

Son corps entier se figea alors que son esprit lui hurlait de se dégager de cette situation. Le blond se rapprocha encore de lui, jusqu'à se tenir a quelques centimètres, un sourire un peu gêné au lèvres.

« -J'espère que je t'ai pas fais peur, c'est ta copine, Meg je crois, qui m'as dit ton nom. »

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en attendant une réponse de Castiel qui ne venait pas. Il reprit la parole sans vraiment remarquer les mains tremblantes du jeune homme.

« -Je t'ai vu ce matin au café, j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais tu m'as pas entendu quand je t'ai appelé et je... Castiel tu vas bien ? »

Il avait froncé les sourcils, remarquant les yeux brillants, la mâchoire serré et les tremblements plus accentués de celui qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait les symptômes. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

« - Castiel, Cas, regarde moi, respire profondément, ça va passer... Y'a rien autour de toi qui peut te faire du mal, rien ni personne juste inspire profondément... expire, doucement, ça va allez ok ? Continue juste a respirer... »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, la respiration saccadé de Castiel se calma un peu et il osa relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard vert de Dean. Très peu de gens savaient réagir face à une crise d'anxiété et pourtant le serveur semblait très bien savoir s'y prendre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent petit à petit et ses jambes tremblèrent encore plus, incapables de continuer a le porter. Il serait tombé si deux bras n'étaient pas passés autour de sa taille en un instant. Dean le serra contre lui pour le maintenir debout, passa sa main dans son dos tout en continuant de le rassurer.

« - Tu vas mieux ? Mon petit frère avait l'habitude de faire des crises aussi, rarement aussi violentes par contre.. Sammy, tu l'as vu ce matin d'ailleurs. Enfin je pense que tu l'as vu avant de partir. »

Castiel prit une longue inspiration, respirant par la même occasion l'odeur de café et de cannelle qui émanait du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Sa présence était agréable, il prenait sa crise au sérieux, sans lui rabattre que c'était dans sa tête ou sans cherché a savoir pourquoi elle était arrivé. Le visage presque enfoui dans le creux de son cou, l'étudiant réussi a prendre la parole, la voix faible et tremblante

« - C'était... C'était ton frère ?

\- Le géant avec les cheveux trop longs, oui... Attends, tu pensais que c'était qui ?

\- Je sais pas... Vous étiez proches, je me suis dit que c'était peut être ton copain. Il rit nerveusement, se moquant de lui même

\- … C'est pour ça que tu es parti en courant ? »

Gené, le plus jeune se contenta d'hocher la tête et se décolla légèrement du serveur, s'éloignant presque avec regret de la chaleur rassurante pour être prêt à partir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de ça, il aperçu du coin de l'oeil Dean sourire et se mordre la lèvre inférieur, détournant son regard pour finalement se remettre a parler.

« -Tu sais... Je donne pas mon numéro a tout le monde. Il ramena son regard sur Castiel, connectant leurs yeux en un contact visuel intense. Je te l'ai donné parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître. Et je pense que tu aurais arreté de passer devant le café tout les matins si tu ne voulais rien avoir a faire avec moi »

Castiel baissa les yeux et rougit, ne sachant que répondre.

« -Est ce que tu viendrais au moins prendre un café le matin avant tes cours plutôt que de regarder de loin ? Je te demande pas grand chose, vraiment, je voudrais juste qu'on fasse connaissance. »

L'étudiant hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et se força a retrouver le regard vert transperçant, ainsi qu'un immense sourire éclatant qui était né sur les lèvres du serveur. Il ne dis rien et sourit à son tour.

« -Merci Cas. »

Le surnom roula avec naturel dans la bouche de Dean et Castiel n'essaya même pas de le reprendre, il n'aimait pas vraiment les surnoms mais celui ci lui donnait simplement envie de sourire un peu plus. Peut être avait il vraiment une chance finalement.

* * *

 _Fufu je l'avait en réserve depuis un moment, il me manquais juste leur rencontre pour finir le chapitre et voilà c'est fait! Et pour changer, mon TS est gentillement en train de devenir une fiction a part entière xD Tuez moi!_

 _Par la même occasion, je tiens à dire que je risque de passer sur Archives On Our Own, la visibilité est bien meilleure donc voilà ~_

 _Plein d'amour a tous, J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances!_


End file.
